Gohan Goes To Earthland
by Fairytail199810
Summary: What if Goku didn't die in the cell games? What if Gohan is the one to transport cell to different planet but ends up finding himself in a world called Earthland and meets a guild named Fairy Tail? Will he ever get back home or will he be stuck in Earthland forever
1. Chapter 1

**Gohan Goes To Earthland**

First FanFic of my life. Please don't hate me for my horrible story. Like I said before it's my first time making a FanFic. I wish I was as good as my friend OrganisedInsanity. Hope you enjoy my horrible story. :p

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR DRAGON BALL Z. THEY BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS

**Chapter 1: The Arrival **

" Gohan what are you doing!" Goku screams

"This is all my fault. The least I could do is protect everyone. I'm going to miss you all. I'm sorry I failed you dad. Tell mom I love her, okay. Goodbye."

**Gohan Disappears with cell to a random planet. **

"Foolish boy! Now you'll die with me!"

"But everyone will be saved and can continue to live their happy lives!"

**Cell blows up but unbeknownst to Gohan instead of dying he ends up in a different world.**

**Earthland:**

"Hey everyone. Fairy Tail's strongest team is back!" Natsu yelled as he barges through the guild doors.

Lucy goes over to the bar and puts her head on the counter.

"Hey Lucy! How did the job go?" Mira ask sweetly.

"Horrible! Natsu turned all the herbs we were suppose to collect into ash!"

How am I suppose to pay my monthly rent when he's destroying the first thing he see's!

**A certain salamander happen to hear Lucy and Mirajane's conversation with his special hearing abilities.**

"That's not true! I don't destroy everything I see!"

**A man wearing only a pair boxers comes into the conversation.**

"Quit your whining flame brain! We all know it's true"Besides the only thing you can do is destroy stuff. That's it."

"Oh yeah popsicle stick!" Well since burn everything I see, I'll turn you into ashes!

"In your dreams ya pyro!"

FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!

ICE MAKE: SHEILD!

"That all ya got!"

"I'm just getting started!" Natsu yells with excitement.

FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!

ICE MAKE: LANCE!

FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK!

ICE MAKE: SAUCER!

A woman with scarlet hair wearing heavy body armors comes inside the noisy guild hall.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Oh hi Erza mr and Natsu were just playing around!"

"How many times must I tell you there is no fighting inside the guild.!"

**Just when Erza was going to beat Natsu and Gray a blue light crashes into the guild.**

As the mist clears up it shows a young teenage boy with severe wounds.

Everyone gathers around the boy and stares at him.

"_Who is he?" _Everyone in the guid thinks

**Suddenly the master appears**

Well just don't stand there everyone. Get him to the infirmary! And quickly. He may not have much time

**How will Gohan react when he wakes up, and what is going to happen to him now?**

**Till the next chapter! : Realization**

**FairyTail199810(Me) : Well that was sort of good.**

**Natsu: Stop saying your story is horrible. Have more confidence in yourself.**

**Fairy Tail199810: Thank you Natsu and I Would also like to thank **OrganisedInsanity** for giving me the confidence to even make this story. If Your Reading This Please Follow her. She is very talented and special.**

**Happy: How come I wasn't in the story T-T**

**FairyTail199810: Sorry Happy but you'll be in it next chapter! I promise.**

**Erza and Lucy: Remember to READ and REVIEW. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Sorry guys. I know you have been waiting for me to update in such a long time but, these past few weeks have been really depressing for me. I haven't smiled in quite a while ( which is an understatement because I haven't been smiling at all.) I really want to make a longer and even better chapter but, you know what they say. Your feelings end up showing in your writing.

I don't want to make anyone sad or depressed like I am. ( believe me I don't, cause it sucks.)

Please, don't be mad at me for not explaining sooner. I just really don't feel happy right now. But don't get me wrong I'm still writing. I'm just making adjustments to the story whenever I'm in a good mood. Which rarely ever happens or last. Hope you forgive me. I really do sincerely apologize. If I was happy and not depressed I would be updating either every Friday, or Saturday.

(Sometime whenever I feel like it.) I appreciate all the good advice from my reviewers. You guys honestly gave me a whole lot more courage and confidence.

Next Time I Update I promise it will be a new chapter.

Thank you for all your support and for reading my FanFiction.

I would always like to give a shout out to all the people who gave me good advice and supported me like:warrior of six blades ,BadazzEXE ,Chiffer ,and pcadm8 .

Thank you all for supporting me and giving good advice. I really appreciate it. ;)


End file.
